


Don't Worry

by Nardclup



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nardclup/pseuds/Nardclup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse just isn't accustomed to relationships, is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

Jesse sits upright in bed and watches the clock turn from 1:03 AM to 1:04.

Normally, if he woke up in the middle of the night, he’d simply roll over and pass out again. However, this night is different. Just prior to falling asleep, he had been lucky enough to finally satisfy months of sexual tension with one Hanzo Shimada. In fact, said man is now sound asleep beside Jesse, facing him with an expression of pure serenity just barely illuminated in what light came through the curtained window. Hanzo’s hair is a mess upon the pillow—though it’s a minor detail in the overall scene, it sticks out prominently to Jesse. To him, it seems to signify a transition from cold apathy to something warm and tender. He can’t help but grin at the sight.

Tentatively, Jesse reaches out with his good hand and delicately moves a stray lock of hair from Hanzo’s face. He’s quick to retract his arm afterwards, not wanting to disturb his rest. Upon reflection, he realizes he isn’t sure he’s ever seen Hanzo quite as happy as he was during their coupling… nor is he sure that he himself has ever felt as satisfied as he does now, silently observing his beloved.

The fact of the matter is that Hanzo is different; he’s an outlier among the rest of Jesse’s “relationships” (if they could be called that). He isn’t a fling, a conquest, or a one-night stand. He isn’t going to be brushed off in the morning, nor will he only be called upon in the future for merely physical things. The truth is something that Jesse is finally beginning to come to terms with: he is hopelessly, wonderfully, terribly, disgustingly in love with Hanzo. That terrifies him.

Those years whiled away in the desert were almost entirely devoid of this sort of thing. Jesse never got the chance for anything even remotely similar to what he now found himself gifted with, and all he can think of is how easy it would be to slip up and lose this blessing entirely. He isn’t about to let this uncharacteristic worrying ruin everything, though, so he does his best to chalk his fear up to mere paranoia and focus on the present moment. He lays himself back down, face turned towards Hanzo, and heaves a content sigh.

After a few moments of pondering, however, Jesse isn’t content to keep his mouth shut. He braces himself on his metal arm as he shifts to lay on his side, then reaches out with the other arm to lightly stroke Hanzo’s shoulder.

As his eyes open just slightly, Hanzo takes a deep breath and smiles. His voice comes out as a breathy whisper. “Hello…”

“Hey,” Jesse mutters equally softly. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“No more amazing than you are.”

The apparent ease with which that reply came catches Jesse by surprise.

“What are you doing up, anyway?”

“I dunno, just… thinking, really. About us.”

“You’re not worrying, are you?”

“Well…”

Hanzo makes a dissatisfied noise before gently nudging Jesse into lying on his back. Snuggling up close, he lays his head on Jesse’s broad chest, tracing idle circles on his abs after a pause. “Don’t overthink this, alright? Don’t… don’t be like me.”

“Like you?”

“I’m just not used to situations like this, I suppose.” He slows his hand to a stop, readjusting the rest of his body to get as comfortable as possible. “But then again, maybe you aren’t, either.”

“Yeah, you said it, alright.”

Hanzo gives a nervous laugh. “I’m glad we found each other, then.”

“Absolutely, are you kidding?” Jesse drapes one arm over his lover and uses the other to hold his hand. “You have no idea how thankful I am, sugar.”

“Nor do you know how much I’m still in disbelief.”

After Jesse chuckles and further ruffles Hanzo’s hair, a comfortable silence settles over the duo; both parties take the opportunity to ruminate on their situation.

Soon, they both come to the same conclusion: at this time, it’s best to lighten up and simply bask in their newfound romance. After all, they’ve been waiting for a moment like this for their whole lives.

Jesse is just about to settle into sleep when Hanzo speaks up again, a faint mumble: “I love you.”

Stunned, he can only reply, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”


End file.
